The Tradgedy Of Love
by Shinato Kiyogashi
Summary: This story is about a massive war outbreak between Kohona, and Suna. Shinato, the main character is confused at first , then finds his way .Shinato must choose his home... , or his love....
1. Chapter 1

** ---- **Means, thinking in their heads.

Example  
man... I hope they don't reach the village..

" ---- Means talking out loud.

Example  
"Hey everybody, whats going on? "  
****

Shinato - This character is more of a silent type person then most. Shinato also happens to be the main character in this story. He ussualy doesn't have much to say and when he does he doesn't say vary much. Shinato is 13 years old and a genin is Shinobi ranks , but in some cases he is at Kage level. He has weird silver hair and dull yellow eye's.Shinato is vary unsure about most things and has a uncaring nature , not ruthless but a sense of niceness to him. Some beleave that Shinato is actually a demon , some beleave there's a demon within him. Shinato has a vary weird ability to control the earth around him, part of his bloodline limit. Shinato now goes in search of something he's never had before..., love.

**Menomari - **This character is more of a strong girl type. She always wants to train for she has a mission of her own. No one yet knows who or what that mission is? but as the story goes on it mat reviel it. Rumor has it that Kohona was to blame for Menomari's acts , but it's still unsure. She is vary uncaring about what she says so long as she gets what she wants.

**Shinokai - **A vary cocky and arrogant kid. He thinks he's number one and that he's something special , but he's just a normal kid with something to prove. He thinks threw power he can become respected and become everything his father wanted him to be. After his father died , Shinokai became a shinobi. No one knows why? but Shinokai is a vary weird person when it come's to most things, one thing he is sure in however, is fighting. Shinokai found his love, threw fighting, he's always itching to get in a fight, with anybody, it didn't matter who, so long as he could fight he was fine.

More characters will be added as the story continues.

**Chapter 1**

Journey To Kohona

Shinato , this name means nothing to no one, cept the owner of it. Shinato Kiyogashi , a 12 year old boy who had a dream to not be alone , all his life he had been forgotten and uncared for. Shinato's only wish was to be around other normal people , so he became a shinobi to try and make that wish come true.

Shinato is a rather silent person and tries to hard for to little, he's a young Shinobi who thinks his skills are no higher then his fellow team mates or anyone else. Shinato uses a series of swords to fight with mostly instead of jutsu , tho he also uses jutsu , but swords as well.

Shinato now goes too met his sensei and team, he comes too a closing area , a forest area where his sensai told him to meet.

Shinato continues to walk until he comes up on this forest , he gets there and see's 3 people standing in the distance, one older man , one boy the same age as Shinato , and a girl also the same age.

The Boy's name was Shinokai , and the girls name is Menomari, and the sensai , just sensei

"Uhh... hey guys..." - Shinato

"Ahh jeez , ur late Shinato , agian." - Shinokai

"Enough , lets get to training." - Menomari

"I.. uhh.. , right." - Shinato

"Where we headed Sensei?" - Shinokai

"We're headed to the village hidden in the leaves , we have too see the Hokage, and we'll be there for a week for other reasons too whicth I cannot say.. , but in anycase we'll head out today and reach Kohona in the moring." -Sensei

"Kohona..." - Menomari

"Jeez , this is gonna be so boring." - Shinokai

Shinokai put his hands behind his head and grunted a little , you could tell he was bored and annoyed and wanted something to do .

Menomari didn't like Kohona , for some reasons , she's never told anyone so no one knows why she doesnt like Kohona .

"Well , standing here isnt gonna get much done... , come on guys lets go." - Sensai

"Right." -Shinato

"Gah.. , fine." - Shinokai

"Hm... " - Menomari

Shinato and his team from the sand started walking , there walked for a long time and Sensai stoped

"Alright , we can rest for awhile , then we'll start up agian." - Sensei

Everybody sat down and rested , you could tell they were tierd and wanted to rest , but they didn't wanna show it , it was silent , and not much was going to happen.

"So...? what does the Hokage want?" - Shinokai

"I dont no , they never said , it just said to be in Kohona ASAP , and nothing more." - Sensei

"I wonder what they want? " - Shinato

"I dont know , and truthfully dont care , I just wanna fight!" - Shinokai

Shinokai said with a look of excitment on his face as his voice began happier.

"Alright , let go." - Sensei

The team got up , as Sensei lead. Shnato followed in the back with Shinokai up front with Sensei, he must have been hoping there would have been a fight or something.

Shinato looked around for a good while, the wind blew threw his hair as he grined, but wondered something. He wondered why did Kohona need us, and? why us...? There was many things Shinato wondered, and thought about.

At the moment however, this was the main one, they continued walking but Shinato felt uneasy, he looks around agian, then looked at his team mates. They all looked deep in thought, for something reason or another.

The came to a big cliff, Sensei and the team stoped, Shinato looked over the cliff, wondering how they were going to get across. It's been while since anyone has said a word. Shinato felt like saying something, just to break the silence, but didn't know how, or what to say.

The odd silence was finally broken by Sensei. "So, do we cross? or do we take a longer root across, and try to find a crossing? " Asked the Sensei, uncaring of the answer. "Screw that! I wanna find out what they want!, lets cross! " Said Shinokai angerly. "Yeah? and how to you think we should get across there smart one? " Replied Memomari. "Hm..." Shinato remained silent for the most part, the Sensei then bit his finger as blood rolled down his index finger. 

Suddenly, it got silent, everybody was wacthing the Sensei. He did a series of hand signs, then slamed his palm on the ground, as a cloud of white smoke appear everywhere, making it almost impossible to see. Suddenly a vary large eagle type animal appeared. "Ah!... A summon..." Shinokai said in awe. "C'mon everyone, no time to loose."

The Sensei jumped on the massive birds back, and waved for the rest of the team to follow. Shinokai was first, then Memomari, then finally Shinato jumped on.

The large bird started to fly across the great cannion. The Sensei looked forward, as Shinokai could only look at the great summon he has been riding on. Memomari was still deep in thought, as Shinato looked over the side of the massive bird summon.

The finally reached the other side, as they all jumped off the giant bird summon. When they were all off, the summon did a giant flap of his wings, and vanished into thin air. Sensei started walking agian, as he spoke "C'mon, lets make it before night fall hits, okay? " Sensei said in a almost worried voice. "So... we're in Kohona now..?" Asked Shinato, "Yeah " said the Sensei.

"I dont like it..." Said Memomari, "dont like what? " Said Shinokai questionly. " I dont like the fact that Kohona wants us, they didn't even say why? I have been wondering about this the intire time.." Said Memomari in silent, and worried type voice

. "As have I..." said the Sensei, "Look? who cares, lets just get there? and get back." said Shinokai. "Yeah but... Why would they want us... why not any other sand team, why was it us..." Asked Shinato.

"Hm..?" said everyone, they looked back at Shinato and had a confused, yet somewhat worried face including the Sensei. " I dont know, perhaps because We're Suna's strongest team as of this moment maybe, but who knows." answered the Sensei.

Everybody was lost in thought at this point. "C'mon, lets continue. " said the Sensei , then he continued walking, the others followed behind him. I wonder whats going threw their minds...? thought the Sensei. The team hoped over tree's, and jumped over little lakes, and continued on their path to Kohona. "I dont care, I hope we can fight their tho, thats all I want" said Shinokai.

"ya know? one of these days your gonna get beat so bad, your not gonna wanna fight anymore" Replied Memomari, "What was that?" Said Shinokai, "Nothing, your such a waste of time, your arrogance will be your downfall. Remember that." Memomari said with a mean tone in her voice.

"Hm, whats your problem? wake up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin? " Shinokai asked. "Just shut up, okay? " Said Memomari. "Jeez, certain girls are so annoying, right Shinato? " said Shinokai laughing a little. "Shinato smiled a little "I guess? " Shinato said smiling still as Memomari looked back at them both. "What was that...? " Asked Memomari

"Ohhhh, nothing. Just talkin with ma buddy Shinato is all. " Shinokai said nerviously Shinato laughing in his head. Kids are so annoying... Thought the Sensei. The team talked about random things, then suddenly a kunai flew vary quickly out of the tree's of Kohona, and flew at Shinato's head.

"Incomming! " Shinokai fliped a kunai out and hurled it at the one heading towards Shinato. "Look alive buddy, I cant be saving you all the time? haha" Shinokai said, as a smirk grew across his face as he knew a battle was about to take place.

The excitment rushed into his head as a mer thought of a fight made him get excited. He fliped out another kunai while smirking.Suddenly 10 sound ninja flew out and surrounded them. "Hahaha... give us all ya yen, and we'll be on our way..." Said the sound ninja's. "hahahahahaha...wow, a scrubby sound ninja making threats? how funny." laughed Shinokai.

"What was that? you desert rat! " The sound ninja said angerly. "Enough talk... Lets go! " Shinokai dashed towards a sound ninja, followed behind by Memomari, the Sensei dissipeared as Shinato just stood there. Shinokai hurled the kuna he was holding at one of the sound ninja, then caught the kunai as Shinokai still ran at him, suddenly Memomari fliped off of Shinokai's shoulder's and appeared behind the sound ninja, the sound ninja spun around , about to slash Memomari with a kunai, Shinokai taped the sound ninja's shoulder "now? thats not vary nice. " Remarked Shinokai, suddenly Memomari punched the sound ninja in the face, as Shinokai wacthed him drop.

Three of the sound ninja ran at Shinato, Shinato looked up then fliped on his right arm, pulling out 3 kunai with his left hand, then circled back to his feet, a sound ninja came from behind, Shinato spun around kicking him in the gut, as he hurled a kunai into his forward, then sweeped his legs.

Then shot the 2 remaining kunai into the two other sound ninja's feet, pinning them to the floor. Shinato fliped behind them, then used the one sound ninja's shoulder's then fliped up, kicking him in the face, and hurlingthe remaing kunai's at the other sound ninja's stomach. As they both fell to the floor.

There were seven remaining sound ninja. Shinato smirked and reached for another kunai, then suddenly Shinokai and Memomari appeared on either side of Shinato. "Ha.. Ready guys? " Said Shinokai with excitment and laughter","Lets go! " Shinato yelled, the 3 Shinobi dissipeared into thin air, leaving the 7 sound ninja confused. Suddenly Memomari appeared behind one, slashing them in the back of the neck with a kunai, 3 of the sound ninja ran at Memomari angerly, Shinokai appeared infront of Memomari, and the 3 running sound ninja.

"Ha... bye, bye..." Shinokai opened his hands, as he did a hand sign and slicing air waves shot at the the 3 sound ninja, cutting them into peices, leaving scares and gashing threwout there intire body, as a pool of blood slowly formed. "Hah... who's next? " Said Shinokai.

The last 2 sound ninja flew towards to the 3 genen, Shinokai, Memomari and Shinato. When suddenly the Sensei appeared infront his team. "Enough!" Suddenly 2 kunai flew into the sound ninja's throats, falling to the ground the sound ninja started to caugh of there own blood. Dying painfully.

"Well... that was surly exciting. "Said the Sensai. "Pfffft. Peice of cake" said Shinokai. "And why didn't you help us Sensei?" said Memomari. "As you can see? I didn't really need too. " Said the Sensei with a smile.

Shinato looked at the 10 dead or dying boodies, 2 were still alive, but in great pain. Shinato walked over to the dying people. "It...was your own fualt..., ya know? " Shinato then fliped out 2 kunai and shot them into their necks, finishing them off, and giving them peice.

**Author Note: **This is my first story, and first time ever on stuff like this. So? Tell me what-cha think. This chapter is kinda boring, As are most first chapters. The 2nd chapter will be much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ein -** This character is a rather strange one. In the intro of this character, it seems that he wants to kill Shinato, he has a reason tho. He later tells Shinato, that he is actually his brother. As for why he wants Shinato dead, no one knows as of yet. Ein has amazing shinobi skills, he uses them to get stronger and stronger to serve his purposes. Ein reveils a power of the Kiyogashi clan, that was never before known, but even to Shinato. This art is not found in any Kiyogashi clan members, it's vary rare. But Ein has it, which later on in the story. He teaches it to Shinato, or at least how to activate it.

**Sendo** - This character is a vary interesting character. He ussualy always have something rude, or bad to say about someone, or something. He is vary arrogant and beleaves that everyone is under him. He thinks he is great, because he is an amazing shinobi. But, vary misguided. At first, Shinato seems to hate this person. Then soon comes to admire him in a sense.

**Chapter 2**  
**A New Rival, and Old Memories**

After the fight between the sound ninja, the team sat down for a couple seconds, to make sure no one was hurt or anything. "So... is everyone okay?" The Sensei said calmly. " I suppose... Those sound ninja were pathetic..." Shinokai said as ussual. "Oh shut up Shinokai" Memeomari stood up, and started walking.

The Sensei followed and looked looked over at Shinokai, then stood up and followed behind. "What'd I say?? Ahhh, wait up guys!" Shinokai said he stood up and ran to cacth up and walked beside Shinato.

Memomari leading and the Sensei following behind her. The wind was nice, as he blew upon the faces of the shinobi, Shinato closed his eye's and let the wind fly threw his hair, blowing it a bit.

He opened his eye's and continued walking with the others. Feeling left behind he ran to cacth up, for he had stoped to enjoy the nice breeze.

"So...what were sound ninja doing in Kohona..." Shinato said silently. The team stoped and looked back at him, with a sorta od confused look.

"Thats a vary good question... Yet, one I have no answer too. You concern yourself with too much Shinato, don't worry about it." The sensei said, he then turned around agian and continued to walk forward at a rather fast pace

"Hahahaha... Sensei's right Shinato, your a worrier." Shinokai said with a stupid grin on his face. Shinato couldn't respond, I guess he was a bit of a worrier, even Memomari had a slight smile on her face. Which for Memomari is rare.

The team continued to walk, until they got to a hill. He walked up and over it, and on the other side, at the top of the hill where team Suna stood. They saw the tall buildings and different things, of The Village Hidden in the Leaves..

"Whoa... what'd sight eh..?" Shinokai said with a bit of joy in his voice. _This is the first time I've seen Shinokai act over something besides a battle... _Shinato thought to himself and laughed a little, looking at the sight.

"Lets go.." The sensei said as he started walking down the hill. Team Suna all had a slight smile on their faces. As they followed there sensei down the grassy hill into the forest of Kohona.

As they continued to walk, they were looking around, for they have never been to Kohona before, there home was almost all wind and sand. Because of this they found Kohona to be amazing in a sense. Not to know about there actually village, but the thngs around it at least. 

They heard voices of a few people, almost like a battle. This caught Shinokai's ear, he then jumped threw the bush, and saw 3 other genin.

These genin looked to be training and rather hard too. Shinato and the rest of the team followed Shinokai threw. There was a girl, with pure white eye's, and a gental type color jacket, which a weird symbol on it.

The next was a man with a small dog, and a rough looking exterer, with a scruffy looking jacket, which had a hood, and it was a grey-ish blue color. The last man was boy, wearing a rather long jacket, and wearing deep black glasses.

These three genin had there head bands on their heads, except for the girl with white eye's. Hers was around her neck.

The three genin looked over at Shinato, and the group, they noticed the suna headbands, and got into a fighting stance, facing the team without saying a single word. "We're not here to fight... we got a summon from Lord Hokage." Said the sensei.

"Yeah, yeah say what-cha want, just get out of our village, before I have to make you get out." The man with the dog spoke up and said, his small dog barked along with him.

"Hahaha... So? You'll fight us then?.." Said Shinokai getting excited. "Enough Shinokai... we dont want any trouble., We're on our way to the Hokage now, follow us if you must, or even lead us if you feel that we're your enemies. But, We did receive a summon from your Hokage. So thats were we're going. " The sensei said as he turns around and started walking threw the bush agian, and then on the road to the Hokage.

The rest of the team followed, except Shinokai for second, he stoped and pointed at the guy with the dog. "I'll get you later..." Shinokai said while he pointed at him, then walked off with the rest of the team. The team was on the road, almost reaching the actual town.

As you could start seeing the tall buildings from within the forest. They finally reached the ending of the forest, and saw people, along with the buildinds up front.

"Whoa..." Shinokai looked around, as did the others with the same expression. They continued to look around as they walked up the street road, heading towards the Hokage building.

"Hm... So this is kohona.." Said Memomari. She didn't look excited to be here, but I dont think she much cared much either.

Shinato looked around more, seeing people on and in the buildings. Little kids, and adults along with a few other ninja genin. A man appeared infront of them.

He spoke, "are you the team that Lord Hokage called from the Sand village?" said the man , "We are." said the sensei, he then passed the man the scroll they had received. The man read it,"right this way please." the man pointed down the road, he looked older, almost jounin level in ninja rank. Like Sensei. Shinato thought to himself.

"We should be comming up on the building soon, the Hokage is expecting you." The man said, the team just coninued to follow the man. "Hm.." Shinato thought to himself about what the Hokage would want.

But remembered what the sensei said, and stoped thinking about it. Hoping if he did this, then he would try to become less of a worrier.

They finally came upon the building, they walked threw the doors, it was really big within these doors. It was massive, halls everywhere and people everywhere as well. All doing different things. The man lead the team up an elevator to reach the top, where the Hokage's room is located.

There was a couple guards standing there, wearing leaf headbands. They looked at us, they man nooded at them, they opened a massive door infront of them.

They then entered another big room, with chairs and such. _ I guess this is the waiting room... _Shinato thought to himself. "Please, wait one moment. I shall tell the Hokage of your arival. " The man said as he walked threw another set of doors, and was gone.

Shinokai sat down on one of the many chairs, as did the sensei, and soon Memomari did as well. As time ticked by, Shinato also took a seat and sat for awhile.

It was silent for the longest time. The silent was broke, "Oh c'mon! What the hell are they doing in there!" Shinokai yelled out of anger. "Who knows said the sensei, he then crossed his arms and legs, and waited. After about a full 4 hours, of waiting the door finally opened. It was the man, Shinato, Memomari, and Shinokai all looked at him as he enter. "Well??" Shinokai asked. "Well, it appears that the Hokage is no longer here.

He left some time ago, to the village hidden in the rock for a meeting and businuss. He wont be back for another week, I'm afraid..." Said the man.

"What!?!?, you gotta be kidding!!?" Shinokai yelled. "No... I'm afriad I am not. However, I have a room for each of you if you wish to stay the week. You could travel back if you wish, but there are alot more sound ninja around now..." The man said. "hm... Thank you kidnly, we shall take the rooms please. " Said the sensei.

The man lead them to a hotel type house, It was only one room, but 3 seperatly made beds. "Umm.. Why is there only 3 beds..?" Asked Memomari.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry, but these 3 were all we got get I'm afraid. The Village is on sort supply and this is all we could come up with as of now. " Said the man. 

"Thats okay... I don't need a bed." Shinato spoke up. "Are you sure Shinato..?" Asked the sensei. "I am." Shinato said as he nooded.

"Well, then it's settaled. You folks can rome around, and such if you would like. Please, dont cause any trouble and if anyone gives you trouble, just show them these. " Said the man, as he gave all four of them a Kohona pass.

Shinato and the sensei puth them away, in a pocket on the inside of there coat. Shinokai sliped his in his back pocket and Memomari folded hers and left it beside her bed.

"So.. what now?" Said Shinokai. " I dunno...Do what you want I suppose. Theres nothing else we can do until the Hokage returns right?" Said Memomari. "Right..." Said the sensei.  
"Hey, I know sense he is always thinking, lets ask Shina-" Shinokai said, "Shinato..?" he said agian. 

"Now where did he get too..." Said the sensei. "I'll go look for him, I'm sick of sitting around said Memomari. "I'll come too. I gotta score to settal anyway..."

Shinokai and Memomari, jumped out the window that was in the room, onto a roof top and started looking around, while jumping on the roofs looking at the veiw as well. They looked around but only saw normal people

"Man... there are too many damn people in this town to spot out one.." They contionued looking around jumping from roof top to roof top.

Shinato was walking at a rather slow pace threw the forest. Despite what sensei had said, he was still lost in thought. Thinking about what they should do, or even could do for that matter. Shinato felt bored, but in a peacful sense. He continued walking , as a kunai flew past Shinato's face, and cut his shoulder a bit.

"Huh.." Shinato quickly fliped over to the sid, Shinato then jolted around and looked back. There was a guy standing there, around Shinato's age, maybe a year or so younger.

He was throwing up a kunai and cacthing it over and over agian, while leaning on a tree. He has a sort of smug look to him. Shinato blinked and his face went blank.

"So... You must be Shinato..." The man said as he looked at Shinato with an almost emotionless face. "Hm... what if I am...?" Said Shinato. "Theres no if, I know your him..." said the man said. "How can you be so sure...?" Said Shinato. "Because... That mark you have on your shoulder, proves that your a Kiyogashi. There was only two people who lived in that clan..." Said the man looking at Shinato's shoulder that the kunai has cut.

"Hm..." Shinato looked down at his shoulder, and seen the weird marking. "So what do you want with me...?" Said Shinato. "Well... I want... your life... Brother!" The man said as he hurled another kunai towards Shinato's head, Shinato quickly drew a kunai and fliped it hard at his, canceling each other out.

"What??? what do you mean.. Brother?" Shinato asked him. The man didn't say anything, he remained in silence. He then tore a peice of his shirt off, on the oppisite shoulder of Shinato's. Reveiling the same marking!, except on the oppisite shoulder of Shinato.

"This proof enough for you..." said the man. "Ah...So...your...?" Shinato started to speak. "Hm. Thats right fool. I am your brother..., My name is Ein. Remember it, because it'll be the name of the man to takes your life!" Ein then shot at Shinato fliping out a couple kunai.

Shinato fliped backwards, drawing 3 kunai. He then hurled one at his brother, Ein. Ein then slaped it away while dashing at Shinato.

He got there and fliped into the air, and tossed one down at Shinato, then sweeped his feet, Shinato ducked, but got sweeped. He then fliped back landing on his feet, and swiped the kunai he held across Ein's torso.

Blood driped from Ein's torso, as he jumped backwards. "Heh.. your pretty good. But lets see how good..." Ein the grined and did a hand sign. Then said, "Suplitama!" Suddenly, Ein's eye's changed from a green color, to a dull yellow color, and 2 marking appeared within his eyes.

"Haha... Ready Shinato...?" Ein said with a grin. Suddenly in a flash Ein was behind Shinato, he then sweeped his feet, Shinato barly avoided it, by jumping over his leg, then Ein, with his right leg, kicked Shinato in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"Ha.. thats how it's done..." Rin smirked. "Hahahahaha... How pathetic..." a man sat in a tree. he has a massive size sword beside him stuck in the tree where he sat. He was about 1 year older then Shinato.

The man jumped down holding the massive sword on his shoulder. "Picking on Desert Rats eh Ein...? you truly have droped lower then I thought..." Said the man in a cocky tone.

"Errr... Shut up Sendo!" Yelled Ein. Shinato blinked and stood up, looking at the new guy standing there. "Who are you...?" Asked Shinato. " My name is Sendo Yodisha. I'm curious about you too... Who are you?" Said Sendo. Shinato looked over at the the man, and said " I am Shinato Kiyogashi..." , "Ohh... another Kiyogashi huh..? " Sendo sorta smirked. And looked over at Ein. "I hope your not as weak at him..." Sendo said as he looked at Ein.

"Sendo!!" Ein yelled, he then dashed towards Sendo, Sendi simply stood there not moving or anything. Ein drew two 2 kunai, one in each hand then slashed at Sendo using the both of them.

Sendo was suddenly gone. It then appeared behind Ein. He did a few hand signs then said. "Learn your place, fool."

Suddenly a massive amount of water bursted at Ein, sending threw a tree!, Ein didn't get back up, yet. Sendo looked over at Shinato. "Hmn... Such an amazing Doujutsu is wasted on a Kiyogashi..." Sendo said as he startd walking towards Shinato, he then threw Shinato a vary large sword.

Almost as big as the one he had held in the tree. "Lets see if you can use it at all... This sword was giving to me by a Kiyogashi, Ein couldn't use it. He couldn't even pick the damn thing up." Sendo tossed it at Shinato.

Shinato didn't know what to do. He then suddenly spun around and caught the sword in one hand and spun the sword around and pointed it at Sendo. _Whoa... I feel... as If I have used this weapon for years... _Shinato thought to himself.

"You dare bare a blade at me..? your either vary brave... Or vary foolish..." Sendo then drew a masive sword he had on his back and held to to his side. "Come at me... Kiyogashi!"

Shinato blinked and flew towards Sendo, feeling stronger then ever before, while holding this sword. he then attempted to slash at Sendo's legs, he used his sword to block with ease, he then triped Shinato and pointed his blade at his throat. "You... are a pathetic swordsmen..."

He looked down at Shinato, Sendo could sense a growing pain deep within Shinato. He could sense the anger within Shinato's body and heart...

_what's with his kid...? _Sendo thought to himself. Suddenly Shinato kicked Sendo's sword's side, making it go upward and out of his face, Shinato jumped to his feet, and then went to kick Sendo while holding the massive blade in his right hand, Sendo blocked using his forarm, then Shinato spun around vary quickly, and swiped across Sendo's sword gently, using the end of the sword.

Shinato's stomach driped with blood, only a little tho. "Not bad kid...but...not good enough either..." Sendo then appeared behind Shinato and slashed at his arm, tearing it up badly, blood flew from his left arm, not severing it.

But leaving a blade gash in his arm. Shinato then fell to the ground softly, leaving the gash in his arm, and the sword droping to the ground.

"Your not ready...You can't beat me... I was right... The Kiyogashi Clan... Is pathetic..." Sendo said in a vary cold voice. He then put is sword back onto his back and started to walk into the distance. Ein was standing in the tree. " you didn't have to do crush his heart Sendo..." Ein spoke. "It was already crushed..." Sendo replied as he continued to walk off into the distance.

In a few more seconds he was gone. It was silent. There was no noise around, only the sound of blood drops from Shinato's left arm, and the Shinato's hand clencthing the handle of the sword Sendo had left with him..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**Determination and False Hope**

Shinato awoke in a hostipal bed. A noise was heard from his ear, he opened his eye's slightly. He suddenly opened his eye's wide and spoke. "Sendo!..." He jolted up, not realzing where he was or that is left arm was bandaged up. He sat up straight and looked around. Ein was standing there, leaning on the wall, one foot up on the wall and arms crossed. He was looking at Shinato...

"So... I see ur finally up..." Ein said as he unfolded his arms, and stood straight up. "You just made a fool of yourself today... facing Sendo was stupid..." Ein looked at Shinato be blinked and started to walk out of the room.

"Ein... wait.." Shinato said, "what'd ya want? " replied Ein. "I...I want you to teach me how to use... The Suplitama..." Said Shinato. " I seen you use it... I know you now how it's done... I need you to help me..." Shinato said while putting his head down and clenching the blanket covers that covered the bottom half of his body.

"In your state... You cant even move..." Ein said "Your hopless... Shinato" Ein said as he walked out of the door and slamed it behind him. "Hm..." Shinato tried to get up, he was a bit shakey form the battle with Sendo. he saw the sword sitting in the corner. Shinato went over to the window and looked out it.

The battle with Sendo replayed in his mind over and over agian. As it did a deeper hate grew, not for Sendo... But for his own weakness..why...Why cant I just be strong like everyone else..., If I was strong... I would have protected them... I could have..- Tear started to flow from Shinato's eye's down his cheeks and unto the hospital floor. He used his right hand to clench his head.

why.. Why can I just... Shinato continued to think in his mind, the door flew open, "Shinato wake yer ass u-..." Shinokai walked in the room silently after his outburst. "Are you okay... Shinato..?" Asked Shinokai.

"I'm...fine.." Shinato wiped his tears away and looked over at Shinokai. " I have a favor to ask you Shinokai..." said Shinato with a more serious face. "I wish to fight you... I want to train like I never have before!" Shinato exclaimed.

"Ha! Thats the spirit Shinato!" Shinokai smiled, then grined. "get your stupid ass ready, I'm gonna break that other arm of urs.." Shinokai grined. As he went out side of the door. "Keep talking Shinokai.." Shinato grined as well. He then threw on his black shirt, and got on his back pants, and staped on his shuriken holster on his right leg, then put on his open vest overtop of his black shirt.

"you..." Shinato looked over at the sword. Shinato then picked it up and straped it too his back and grined. Shinato then started to walk out the door, he got out and two jounin looking guys stood out front. "Sorry sir, but we are not suppose to let you leave." said one of the guys.

"I guess thats just too bad now isn't it..?" Shinato still at the grin on his face and walked passed the guards and started to head down the hallway with the grin still on his face, and his left arm still casted and unusable.

"Hey!" The guy called at Shinato, but Shinato simply ignored him. "Kid, we dont wanna have to hurt you..." the men appeared infront of Shinato. "Dispite Shinato's left arm being unusable, he still for his first time in his life felt confident and the grin remained on his face. "Just try it..." Shinato started to walk forward agian.

"Dammit kid, I'm sorry!" The guy ran at Shinato, and attempted to punch him in the face, Shinato, still grining ducked down, avoiding his fist, he then jumped on the side of the wall, and prepelled himself up and kicked the guy straight in the side of the face, sending him hurling into the other side of the hall.

"Fucking kid!" The other man did a series of hand signs, but before the man could complete the jutsu, Shinato stuck his fist into the guys stomach. "No... I'm sorry..." Replied Shinato. He then continued walking down the hall, and finally reached the end.

He pushed open the doors at the end with his feet. Shinokai stood on the rooftop, waiting for Shinato. Shinato grew the name grin as before then jumped up to the roof and met Shinokai there. "Haha... Our battle ground is the building top of Kohona... Our limits...? Kohona itself..." Shinokai laughed and then grined.

"Whoa Shinato..? Nice sword, you over compinsating for something?" Shinokai said with a laugh. "Shut up Shinokai, or i'll have to finish you quickly. " Shinato laughed as he said this.  
"Ohhh? Confidence eh? I like that...Lets hope you can back up your words tho Shinato.." Shinokai said as he laughed a little.

Shinato droped into a fighting stance. Shinokai followed. The wind blew threw both of the shinobi's hair blowing it ino the wind with a grin on both of there faces. The sound of city folk, and childrens laugher filled the Kohona air. But neather of which brother either of these two...

Shinato fliped out a kunai, as he did Shinokai dashed towards Shinato over the roof tops. Shinato hurled the kunai at Shinokai, but Shinokai fliped over to the side, and actually caught the kunai. Comming up on Shinato within reach Shinokai attempted to slash at Shinato's stomach with the kunai he had thrown. Shinato fliped backwards, he then went to kick Shinokai in the side, but Shinokai jumped to another roof top.

Shinato stood there with the kunai in his right hand, and Shinato only having his right hand to use droped it to his side. Shinokai dashed at Shinato again, then as he got close he threw the kunai at Shinato's leg leg, Shinato jumped to the side, but Shinokai appeared on that side, and he sweeped his feet, and then kicked Shinato hard in the side of the ribs. Shinato flew across the roof top, with his sword scraping as he went, leaving a trail of sparks.

"Hm..." Shinokai smirked and looked at Shinato. Shinato then took off the sword, and slamed it into the roof top. He then fliped out a kunai then ran at Shinokai, and Shinokai did the same They both meet in a clash of kunai sending a shock wave threw the both of them. Shinato then kicked Shinokai in the side sending him in the air, Shinato then kicked his stomach sending him soring threw the air, he then threw the kunai he was holding at the chest of Shinokai as he flew threw the air.

Shinokai threw his kunai at Shinato's kunai canceling each out. Shinokai recovered by fliped backwards and landed on his feet. He then brushed himself off using his hand, in a swaying motion.

"Hm... I think your improving Shinato. Consitering you only have one arm?" He laughed a little. "Know... I wont go easy on you anymore..." Shinokai grined. He then fliped out 3 kunai and put one in his mouth, and held one in each hand. He then got into a weird fighting stance...

_Oh no... This is Shinokai's signature move... _Shinato thought to himself. Shinokai started moving in a funny way, then vanished. He appeared behind Shinato and slashed his back with one of the kunai, then spun around and kicked him in the gut, and slashed his right arm, using the kunai in his mouthm then kicked him threw the air. Shinokai moved lighting fasted and caught up with Shinato as he was hurling threw the air.

He then drop kicked Shinato off the roof top. Shinato was falling but managed to grab onto a peice of wood. He then building chakra into his feet, then ran up the wall , and fliped out a kunai and shuriken. He then fliped off the wall, and hurled the shuriken at Shinokai, and dashed behind the shuriken.

Shinokai slaped the shuriken away, with the kunai he held in his right hand, then ducked, and Shinato dove over Shinokai, but Shinato recovered by fliping onto his hands, and kicked backwards, kicking Shinokai's back sneding him over the roof top. Heading for the soild ground. Shinokai stabed the two kunai into the wall, then fliped back and forth onto the narrow wall space, and fliped back up onto the roof.

"I'll beat you Shinokai!! I'll beat you!" Shinato dashed at Shinokai, not grabing any weapons. Shinato got close to him, and then attemped to kick him in the stomach, Shinokai side steped and hoofed him in the side of the ribs, and threw one of the kunai he was holding straight into Shinato's side of his stomach. As Shinato hit the ground he rolled over a couple times and layed flat on his stomach. With a kunai sticking out of his side, the blood slowly driped from his body onto the kunai

Shinokai took the kunai from his mouth and held it in the hand that he had thrown the kunai at Shinato in. "Your foolish Shinato...but.. Also brave..., what drives you...?" Asked Shinokai with no expression on his face.

"I continue on..." Shinato started saying as he rose to his knee's with the kunai still sticking out of him. "Because I can... " Shinato slaped the kunai out of his body, taking a rather big peice of skin from his body. "Because I have something to prove..." The blood started to flow out of his side alot more rapidly now that the kunai as he removed, as well as the wound widened because Shinato slaped out the kunai as well as more of his skin and tissue.

"And I'm gonna prove it too yu first!" Shinato ran at Shinokai while doing a couple hand signs, he bursted into 3 clones running toward Shinokai. Shinokai got into a weird fighting stance agian "hm.." Shinokai looked on.

The clones and Shinato were mixed together so he couldn't tell.which was which. Suddenly one of the Shinato tried to punch on Shinokai's left side, Shinokai fliped over and slashed at it's face using one of the kunai, another Shinato appeared from behind kicking down on his head. Shinoaki threw the kunai threw it's gut. Then Shinokai turned around, as he did he got a punch straight in his face, hard enough to send him backwards in the air. 

Shinato looked down at Shinokai, Shinato's hair and vest blew threw the wind as he stood there. Shinokai stood up and brushed his self off. "haha... You still have yet to prove it to me..." Shinokai smirked.

"Hm...Then I will..." Shinato said, then grined.Shinato ran at Shinokai, he then aimed to punch Shinokai's toso using his right hand, his only hand. Shinokai kicked off to the side, and attemped to sweep his feet, Shinato jumped backwards and fliped onto his right palm and spun around, kicking Shinokai in the mouth and sending him to the ground. But Shinokai recovered quickly and rose to his feet as quickly as he fell off of them.

Shinokai threw the kunai at Shinato's leg, but Shinato jumped to the side and ran at Shinokai, attemping to punch his fac,e but Shinokai blokced Shinato's fist using his forarm, Shinokai then powered up his chakra quickly into his right hand.

He then fired it as hard as he could into an uppercut motion, straight into Shinato's stomach. A massive amount of blood spit out from the wound on his side, as the blue form of chakra spit out his back. Thats so much pressure was in the strike.

Shinato fell to his knee's, then fell onto ground landing on his face, laying down on his stomach. Shinato almost looked breathless, but he started to raise... slowly. Vary slowly he rose to his knee's, but he caughed up blood, and it landing infront of him. Blood driped from the wound in his side. "What drives your determination...?" Shinokai asked.

Shinato remained silent as he started to raise to his feet. He finally got there, to his feet but was shakey he held his torso wound with his only hand free. His right hand. " I fight... Because it is... all that I can do...to become stronger..." Shinato barly said.

"I'm determined to prove... To prove that my life has meaning. I continue to live to show my father that he missed one...and I go on to prove to everyone else that seeks a life... That there always gonna miss mine..." He laughed a little and continued to hold his wound with his right hand as the blood soaked into his hand, and also started driping around his hand and moving up along it, then driping from the side.

"Hm... Then consiter it unproven..., You have no hope Shinato..." Shinokai said then grined and grabed 3 more kunai and put one in his mouth, then held one in each hand agian and got into the weird stance as before. Shinato stood there, nearly lifeless... his eye's were closed but a shadow fell over them. Shinato started to think in his mind. _ I cant lose here... I can... I wont! _

Suddenly a rush of emotion burst threw Shinato's body he opened his eye's and they turned from his ussual blue color, into a dull looking yellow. His eye's also had 2 weird marking in them, as well as 3 weird swirls in them. (suplitama lvl 4 )

Shinato in the blink of an eye's appeared behind Shinokai, and kicked him in the ribs, sending him soring threw the air, Shinato ziped passed him with ease. Then kicked him upwards into the air, Shinato then jumped from the building, and flew up beside him as he floated in the air.

Shinato then kicked his side, then spun around kicked his other side with his other leg, hard. Then drew 3 shuriken while spining and kicked him in the face, sending him hurling to the ground, tossing the 3 shuriken at Shinokai, two landed in his shoulder, the other one landing beside his head.

Shinato then curved his legs, and jolted down towards Shinokai, and then came down and slamed his fist into Shinokai's stomach as hard as he could. Shinato could hear the sound of Shinokai screaming, then 3 of his rib's simply give out under the pressure, and break.

Shinato then fliped backwards and looked down at Shinokai with an almost emotionless face. The sword that Sendo had gave Shinato reacted as Shinato's eye's turned dull yellow and cold. The sword them flew towards Shinato and was glowing, he then flew at Shinato's right arm, in a glowing light, a vary bright light formed as the sword looked like in went into Shinato's right arm.

Suddenly after the glow died down, Shinato had a chain wraped around his right arm. This chain was rather heavy, and Shinato fell to his knee's and then chained right arm fell to the ground. A peice of the chain was free, and all the way from his wrist up to his shoulder was covered by the chain.

Shinato clenched his fists as the chain was on it. It actually burned and caused pain for the first little while. It then started to rain. First gently then more hard. The rain drops seemed to dull the pain a bit, but more then that felt nice as they hit Shinato's face while he remained on his knee's staring up as the rain driped on him. A bit of blood rolled down Shinato's side.

Shinato blinked a couple times, as the rain driped into his eye's they turned back to there normal blue color...

Shinato then looked over at Shinokai as the rain driped upon what seemed to be lifless body. "Hey... Shinokai..." Shinato spoke to him. Shinokai's arm moved a little then a small laugh came. " you proved it kid... but not too me yet.." he laughed a little with a grin on his face.

Shinato laughed a little and a smile reached Shinato's face, as the rain continued to brop on the both of them.

Shinato helped move Shinokai to under a metal peice of roof top, and he sat beside him. "The rain shouldn't get her..." Said Shinato. "Hm.. right.." Shinokai said. Shinokai was holding his side, Shinato wondered why at first. Then remembered he had heard 3 of them crack under the pressure of Shinato's attack.

"I ah...are you okay...?" Asked Shinato. "Ha.. what a stupid question...C'mon? it's me you loser" Shinokai started laughing. Then it broke into a smile. "I'm gonna get-cha back ya know that right? Shinato?" He laughed agian. "Sure thing Shinokai... Sure thing.." Shinato laughed a little then smiled.


End file.
